


The Tunnel of Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets an education about sex clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tunnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's October 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Voyeurism, exhibitionism, semi-public sex
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : sex clubs and (loosely) Tunnel of Love. ;)
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for their beta reading assistance
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Tunnel of Love

~

Looking up at the sign, Harry sighed. “‘The Tunnel of Love’?” he read. “Seriously, mate?”

“What?” Ron clapped his shoulder. “It’ll be great. It’s the perfect venue for Neville’s stag party.” He grinned. “Picked it out myself and everything.”

Harry shook his head. “Right. So we’re going classy then, clearly,” he muttered as Ron started for the door. Heaving a sigh, Harry followed.

Inside the club was dark, as he’d expected. Despite it being relatively early on a random Tuesday night, lots of people were already there, and the dance floor was packed. What he hadn’t expected, however, were the naked people in cages. Harry’s eyes went wide. Naked people _having sex_ in cages. “What the hell kind of club did you say this was?” he asked Ron, leaning close to be heard over the throbbing music. 

Ron sped up, dragging Harry with him. “They gave us a good deal, all right? That’s all you need to worry about. Now come on, our room’s been reserved and it’s this way. Just don’t...look at anything.”

Swallowing his misgivings, Harry started to follow Ron, but something...someone he saw moving in the corner of his eye made him hesitate. _Wait, is that--? No, it can’t be._ Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I’ll be right there,” he said. “I just need to check something...”

Ron said something but Harry didn’t hear, being too busy searching the crowd for a familiar face. Dodging dancers, he scanned for the lithe body he’d thought he’d seen gyrating on the dance floor. 

Finally, he pushed past some people snogging by a doorway, walked into a room, and froze. 

Everywhere he looked, people were having sex; on plush chairs, against the wall, a couple were bent over tables, but the most arresting sight was in the centre of the room, where three people seemed to be putting on a show. 

Mouth open, Harry watched as a man stood slightly askance while two others knelt at his feet. The one kneeling in front leaned forward, taking the man’s erection in his mouth and giving him what to Harry looked like an expert blow job, while the other one who was kneeling behind buried his face between the standing man’s arse cheeks and, presumably, licked him. 

As an Auror with a couple years’ experience under his belt, Harry wasn’t naive, yet even he hadn’t conceived of this sort of activity occurring in public. _And speaking of under my belt--_ Uncomfortably hard, Harry shifted in his trousers, trying to will his erection down, but the noises and the sights were overwhelming.

“Like what you see?” someone purred in his ear. 

Harry spun, mouth dropping open when he saw Draco Malfoy. Shirtless. Words froze on his tongue. “Draco,” he finally managed. “So that was you.” 

“Obviously,” Draco murmured. He leaned closer. “And hasn’t anyone told you that no one uses real names here?” He smirked. “Sex club rules.” 

“Er, no.” Licking his lips, Harry inclined his head. “How is it that _you’re_ so knowledgeable about sex club rules, anyway?” He eyed Draco’s chest. “And where are your clothes?” 

“If nakedness bothers you, you’re in the wrong club,” Draco said. The corner of his mouth lifted. “Did you just wander in here by mistake? Maybe you should get back to where you belong.” 

“Who says I don’t belong here?” 

“I do.” Grabbing his arm, Draco started to haul Harry out of the room. “Are you here with a private party?” 

“I’m not answering any questions until you tell me why you’re here.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Do you really have to ask? It’s a sex club.” 

“But I thought--” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Word around the office is that you’re supposed to be engaged or something.” 

“Definitely or something,” Draco muttered as he navigated them through gyrating, groping people. “You shouldn’t believe rumours. Who are you here with anyway?” 

_Not engaged. Well, well._ “You at the moment.” Harry smirked as Draco paused and turned towards him and glared. “Well it’s true.” 

“Not really.” Eyes narrowed, Draco shoved Harry against the wall, and before Harry had time to protest, the wall moved, becoming an intimate alcove for two. The noise from the club faded. Slowly, Draco smiled. “If you were really here with me? We’d be fucking right now.” 

Harry’s mouth went dry. _In for a Knut--_ “If that’s true, why aren’t we?” He licked his lips and stared into Draco’s eyes. “What’s the matter? Scared?” 

Draco’s smile turned predatory. “You wish,” he murmured, and Harry found himself up against the wall, Draco pressed against him. “I have to admit, I’ve been curious. So, is this what you came here for?” he purred against Harry’s throat. “A good fucking?”

Harry swallowed hard. “Maybe.” He tilted his head back. “Are you going to talk or fuck?” 

Draco laughed softly and then there were no more words. The next few moments were a flurry of activity, Draco ripping Harry’s shirt off, Harry tugging at Draco’s flies, until they were both naked, skin to skin. Raising his head, Draco smirked at Harry. “Last chance.” 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

The only warning Harry had was as Draco’s wand tapped his hip and a stretching, lubricating sensation filled him. What followed was all sensation. Draco stepped between Harry’s legs. “Around my waist,” he murmured, and Harry obeyed, groaning as, with only minimal manoeuvring, Draco pressed inside him. He scraped his teeth against Harry’s throat as he began to thrust and Harry simply clung, overwhelmed. 

Once he found his stride, Draco moved in long, sure strokes, opening Harry up before slamming into him. His cock was nailing Harry’s prostate and his fingers were sure to be leaving marks, and Harry just knew his back would have scrapes from the wall, but just then he didn’t care about anything but the pleasure. Locking his ankles behind Draco’s back, he arched, trying to get closer, to pull Draco deeper. Tightening his inner muscles, he bit Draco’s ear. “More!” 

“Fuck,” Draco swore, his strokes getting ragged. He grunted as his hips flexed and drove deep. “You--” With a low cry, he came, his body spasming as he orgasmed, spilling inside Harry. 

Harry tried to reach between them to stroke himself, but Draco beat him, his fingers closing over Harry’s cock to bring him off. It only took a couple of pulls before Harry, too, was coming, spurting over their bellies. 

Slowly, they collapsed onto the floor, panting. 

When he could finally breathe, Harry raised his head, staring at Draco. “Do the walls here have some sort of automatic Cushioning Charm or something?” 

Draco shifted so he could meet Harry’s gaze. “Not exactly.” He pursed his lips. “Think of this club as a giant Room of Requirement. It’s charmed to cater to whatever your needs are at that moment.” 

The lightbulb went on. Harry blinked. “I see, and since we needed someplace private--”

“It created this alcove.” Draco slipped on his trousers. “Some clever charms work went into this place.” 

“How do you know so much about it?” 

Draco shrugged. “I moonlight here. Being an Auror doesn’t pay that well, as you know.” 

“So what? You’re their security?” Reaching for his clothes, Harry started to get dressed. Staring pointedly at Draco’s chest, he said, “And you don’t require a shirt for that?”

Draco laughed. “I’m undercover.” He smirked. “I have to blend in, after all. Naked people means naked security.” 

_No complaints here._ “Right.” Shaking his head, Harry stood up and finished dressing. “Now I have to find Neville and Ron. Neville’s getting married.” 

“Stag party?” Draco murmured. At Harry’s nod, he pressed his hand to the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment, he drew back. “This way.” 

Within a minute, they were standing in front of a door. Draco gestured. “They’re in there.” 

“How did you do that?” 

“I’m security, remember? I’m supposed to know what’s going on.” Harry crossed his arms and Draco sighed. “Fine. I’ve security clearance, I can find anyone here. I just asked the building where your friends were.”  
 Harry chuckled. “Smart.”

Draco turned away. “Anyway, see you.” 

“Wait!” Harry caught the corner of his lower lip in his teeth. “You could, I dunno, come with me?” 

“In there?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why should I?” 

“To...secure the stag party?” 

Draco smirked. “You’re Gryffindors. How wild can you get?” 

Harry leaned close. “How wild did _I_ just get?” he purred.

Draco pursed his lips. “Point. All right.” Raising his wand, he held up one hand and a black shirt flew into it. He slipped it on. “Lead on.” 

“Harry!” Ron cried as they walked in. “There you are!” He blinked. “Malfoy?” 

“Weasley.” Draco inclined his head. 

“So how’s Neville?” Harry asked after an uncomfortable moment.

Ron glanced towards Neville, who had a stripper gyrating in his lap. “He’s brilliant, look at him!” He grinned. “And when that bird popped out of the cake I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

“You’re lucky Seamus took pictures.” Ron eyed Draco, then leaned closer to Harry. “You missed all the excitement.” 

Glancing at Draco, Harry smirked. “Oh, I managed to find my own.” 

~


End file.
